


Татарка

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Swearing, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Канада, общага. Отабек общается с девушкой, а Джей-Джей ревнует.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 2





	Татарка

**Author's Note:**

> Работа вдохновлена вот этим замечательным фанфиком: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8368684 Всем читать горячие ЖЖБеки!

Это Лео его пригласил. Жан-Жак-то в общаге не живет, но Лео написал: «Будет туса, приходи», — и Джей-Джей не смог отказаться от удовольствия выпить и повеселиться в общежитии. «Комната 209», — дописал потом Лео и еще: «С тебя чипсы. Умоляю, возьми рифленые. Четырех больших пачек хватит». И вот Жан-Жак идет в общагу, гадая, будет ли там Отабек. Если не будет, надо свалить пораньше и пойти к нему в комнату, потому что хочется его увидеть — страх. А еще засосать, но это если его соседа по комнате не будет. Сосед Элвин у него — истинный британец, и выговор у него британский, непривычный такой. К счастью для них с Отабеком, он вечно пропадает в комнате у своей девушки, так что можно выкроить время на поцелуи. А может, наконец, и на что-то большее. 

Но ему не приходится сбегать с тусовки раньше: Отабек тоже оказывается в комнате 209. Он сидит на краешке кровати с картонным стаканчиком в руке и болтает о чем-то с девчонкой, татаркой, как бишь ее зовут… Дюрра? Она — привлекательная девушка. Глаза — большие карие, волосы — цвета темного шоколада, улыбка белозубая — попробуй не влюбись. И она посмеивается, разговаривая с Отабеком, который — о господи — ей улыбается. 

Жан-Жак не ревнует, честно. Почти не ревнует. Только в самой глубине души копошится что-то неприятное, когтистое, плюющееся ядом. 

Спустя полчаса и банку пива Джей-Джей уже ревнует вовсю. То когтистое, что сидело в нем, отравляет его душу полностью, и теперь Жан-Жак то и дело ерзает и оборачивается (он сидит к ним спиной) к Отабеку у его татарке. В конце концов Дюрра не выдерживает и сама спрашивает:

— Ты чего вертишься и смотришь, будто влюбился? 

Жан-Жак бормочет себе в стакан:

— Ничего я не влюбился. — «В тебя, во всяком случае. Вот в Отабека — да». 

Паша, украинец, что-то говорит то ли на своем, то ли на русском, и Дюрра звонко смеется.

— Перевод в студию, — просит Пхичит, и Паша говорит на английском:

— Жизнь без татарки — что чай без заварки. 

Акцент у него ужасный, еще хуже, чем у Отабека.

— Зачем чай, когда есть пиво? — говорит Лео, но сам же отставляет свою банку, чтобы взять гитару. 

— Можно я сыграю? — просит Дюрра, и Лео охотно передает ей инструмент. И что ж ты такая вся идеальная, и на гитаре играть умеешь? 

Дюрра поет на русском, довольно сносно брынча. Ногти у нее накрашены изумрудным лаком, как глаза у того русского мальчика, на которого Отабек все время залипает. Но к русскому мальчику Джей-Джей почему-то не ревнует, а к Дюрре — да. То-то же Отабек смотрит на нее, не отрываясь. В конце концов это надоедает Джей-Джею, и он встает, и говорит:

— Пойду я, тухло тут у вас. 

Лео бросает ему:

— Засранец. Но зато нам бухла и закуски больше достанется.

Жан-Жак хмыкает и встает, разминая затекшие конечности. Обувается и, махнув всем рукой, выходит за дверь. Приваливается к стене — ждет. Выйдет Отабек или нет? Если не выйдет — значит, предал его. 

Но он выходит. Чуть не наебнувшись через порог, но выходит. Аккуратно прикрывает дверь и спрашивает: 

— Что?

Джей-Джей отлипает от стены и идет к комнате Отабека, хотя его вообще-то никто еще не пригласил. 

— Эта девчонка, татарка…

— Ее Дюрра зовут.

— Да плевать. Она тебе нравится?

— Она веселая. 

— И она тебе нравится?

Отабек вздыхает. 

— Не так, как ты. 

— Хорошо. Не делай так больше. 

— Как? 

— Ты _смотрел _на нее. 

— Ты тоже смотришь на людей.

— Но не _так_. Ты ее глазами пожирал, когда она играла.

— Я на аккорды смотрел. Люблю эту песню. 

— Правда?

— Ну тебе-то я врать не буду.

— Ладно. Что за песня хоть?

— О том, что выхода нет. 

— Выход есть всегда, — говорит Джей-Джей, а Отабек молчит и только идет следом, держась на расстоянии в полметра. У его комнаты Жан-Жак отступает, дернув ручку — заперто. 

— Элвина нет, — говорит Капитан Очевидность Отабек и открывает своим ключом. Включает свет, закрывает дверь изнутри (у них будет немного времени, пока Элвин откроет). Внутри стоит стойкий запах лапши быстрого приготовления. На половине Элвина — дохуя стаканчиков из-под кофе из ближайшей кофейни, они с Отабеком пару раз туда заходили еще до того, как начали встречаться. Надо бы на свидание туда смотаться. 

— Он что, рисует? — интересуется Жан-Жак, подбирая с кровати Элвина толстый блокнот в обложке с приклеенным сушенным цветком. Но это оказывается личный дневник. На письме он отвратительно много кричит капсом и восклицательными знаками, так что читать это просто невозможно, даже если речь идет об интересном — о сексе.

— Читать чужие дневники некрасиво, — говорит Отабек, убирая с кровати одежду, ноутбук и какой-то хлам. 

— Не помнишь, где он лежал?

— На кровати. 

Джей-Джей кладет дневник на кровать и вспоминает, о чем они говорили.

— Ты улыбался ей. — Ядовитое существо ревности продолжает травить его изнутри. 

— Мы говорили о родине. Это хорошая тема. 

— Почему ты со мной никогда не говоришь о родине?

— А ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Прямо сейчас я хочу тебя поцеловать.

— Целуй.

И Жан-Жак целует, прижимается ртом ко рту, остервенело прикусывает, зализывает, проникает языком в рот, и становится так хорошо и так жарко. По телу больше не разливается яд — по телу разливается жар, и хочется содрать с себя одежду, а может быть, и кожу тоже. 

Отабек отрывается от его губ, чтобы обхватить мочку уха. Он играет с ней языком, пока Джей-Джей шарит у него руками под толстовкой. Потом Отабек скользит языком внутрь уха, а Жан-Жак отчаянно пытается вспомнить, когда он в последний раз чистил уши. Впрочем, Отабеку, похоже, нормально, потому что он лижет и лижет, а Джей-Джей шарит и шарит руками под толстовкой. 

— У меня встал, — выдыхает Жан-Жак куда-то в шею Отабека. — Давай сделаем _это_. 

— Элвин может вернуться в любую минуту. 

— Тогда пойдем в туалет. Пожалуйста, Бека. 

Отабек снова открывает и закрывает комнату, и они идут в сортир. Не у всех кабинок есть замки, так что приходится выбирать. Наконец они закрываются внутри, и Джей-Джей нетерпеливо расстегивает свои джинсы и спускает их вместе с трусами. Отабек смотрит на его член. Ничего не говорит, говорить нельзя: услышат, спалят. Жан-Жак жадно целует его в скулу, мажет губами к губам, целует в губы, они такие мягкие, такие сладкие, как бы избито это ни звучало. 

И вот Отабек сжимает его член в руке. Жан-Жаку хочется волком завыть, но все, что он может — это выдохнуть с облегчением. Отабек начинает ему дрочить, сначала медленно, а затем все ускоряясь, и Джей-Джею хочется спросить: «Тебе нравится вот так, когда сначала медленно, а потом быстро?» — но нельзя, поэтому он молчит, и загнанно дышит, и мажет губами по всему лицу Отабека, целуя, где придется.

Жан-Жак кончает так ярко, как еще никогда не кончал. Наверное, все потому, что ему дрочил Отабек. Джей-Джей тяжело приваливается к дверце кабинки и смотрит в потолок с трещинами в краске. Временами эта краска прямо на голову падает. 

Отабек вытирает руку туалетной бумагой и тянется к замку, но Жан-Жак перехватывает его руку, опускает вдоль туловища и решительно расстегивает ширинку Отабека. Приспускает джинсы вместе с трусами и обхватывает возбужденный член, взвешивая его в руке. Он большой и тяжелый, его по кайфу вот так держать, но нужно же еще и дрочить, что Джей-Джей и начинает делать. А вторая рука — у Отабека в волосах, перебирает черные пряди. 

Кто-то входит в туалет, и Жан-Жак подносит палец ко рту, мол, тихо, хотя Отабек и так ведет себя тихо, лишь тяжело дыша. Слышно, как кто-то отливает, а после моет руки и уходит. Джей-Джей переводит дыхание: не спалили. Отабек кончает ему в руку. Взгляд у него становится совсем безумным, Жан-Жак даже побаивается его. Но через секунду — это все тот же его Бека. 

Напоследок Джей-Джей коротко его целует, и они, поправив одежду, выходят из кабинки. Моют руки и покидают туалет, где они только что — о боже — сделали это. 

— Спасибо, —говорит Жан-Жак, когда они возвращаются в комнату, а Отабек — невероятно — улыбается ему. — Это твой первый раз?

— Да. 

— Не жалеешь, что сделал это со мной, а не с той татаркой?

— Ее Дюрра зовут. Не жалею. 

— Точно? 

— Да, Джей, я же люблю тебя. 

Джей-Джей расплывается в улыбке. Ему впервые в жизни признались в любви. 

— И я люблю тебя, Бека, — говорит он и снова лезет целоваться. Отабек охотно отвечает, но вдруг в замочной скважине проворачивается ключ. Они резко отскакивают друг от друга и так и замирают, стоя посреди комнаты. 

Элвин смотрит на Джей-Джея долгих несколько секунд, и ему кажется, что он сейчас скажет: «Ага, я знаю, что вы вместе, и я всем расскажу». Однако он всего лишь проходит мимо и берет с кровати свой дневник. 

— Отабек, попроси своих гостей больше не трогать мои личные вещи, — говорит он, и его акцент, господи, так режет слух. 

— Джей-Джей, ты слышал его, — говорит Отабек и усмехается, негодник.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8769142) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
